


My Place is Warm & Dry

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Storms, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur rescues Merlin from a torrential downpour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Place is Warm & Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



**Title:** My Place is Warm and Dry   
**Recipient:** jelazakazone **  
Rating:** G  
 **Pairings:** M/A   
**Medium:** Traditional  
 **Content/Warnings:** None   
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted herein belong to Shine and BBC. I make no profit from this endeavor.

 **Artist's Notes:** You had one prompt that ended with _"like the rain fic I did where Merlin was cold and Arthur was warm"_. I took that idea and came up with the following Modern AU:

  * **Artwork #1:** _"My Place Is Warm and Dry"_ said Arthur to Merlin in the middle of a rain storm.
  * **Artwork #2:** The early morning radio reports _"Today's Forecast is warm and sunny"_.



 

**My Place is Warm & Dry**

  
  
**Today's Forecast is Warm & Sunny**   



End file.
